


Caves Hold Secrets (No one will know)

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, It's consensual, Other, Plant sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Vines As Tentacles, familiar!Kyoutani, going to a cave to find potion ingredients and a plant tries to fuck you, witch!yachi, yachi has a crush on her familiar and she's very flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Yachi squeaks and jumps, looking down at her leg and gaping at the tendril that had snaked up her body so sneakily. Her heart pounds at the flash of recognition the pink and red striped leaves bring and fear knots in her stomach when another vine slithers toward her, slipping from a crack in the wall.Oh no.Oh no.Lillith Creeper. The cave is home to aLillith Creeper.





	Caves Hold Secrets (No one will know)

**Author's Note:**

> look...i was gonna end up writing something like this sometime.
> 
> (i promise it's consensual)

Yamaguchi is a butt. A _butt_.  
  
Yachi huffs as she squints at her map again, trying to decipher the scribbles that her friend had drawn out. It _looks_ like she’s arrived at her destination- she’s passed the “rock with a big nose” and the “tree with one boob” and climbed the “big ass hill to nowhere” as well as crossed the “rickety bridge of death.” She made the right at the log with the “butt ton of moss” and she _should_ be at her stopping place for her journey.  
  
She thinks.  
  
She can’t say for certain because unlike Yamaguchi’s ridiculous descriptions for the other landmarks, there’s just a simple x on the map and a “gleamblossoms here” scribbled next to it. The seer didn’t mention anything to note that it _is_ the right place and has left Yachi hesitating, eyeing the extraordinarily plain cave entrance a bit doubtfully.  
  
Surely she's at the right place. She followed his messy map so very carefully.  
  
Yachi hesitates a few moments more and then steps into the cave.  
  
There's almost an immediate rise in temperature.  
  
Cool, breezy spring air flips into tropical heat without warning and Yachi rattles out a gasp, clawing off her jacket and stuffing it into her pack as quickly as she can. Sweat beads on her forehead and chest in just mere seconds and Yachi groans quietly to herself at the sticky, moist feeling the sudden humidity lays onto her skin.  
  
The gleamblossoms better be here.  
  
Yachi breathes in as deeply as she can without choking on the heavy air and roots around in her pockets as she walks deeper into the cave. She ties up her hair the best she can- really, it's at such an annoying length- and glances around as she walks.  
  
It's a quiet cave, dimly lit by softly glowing vines and mushrooms. There are little lizards hanging out on the stalagmites- small and bright purple and somewhat cute with their sunshine yellow spots- and a few scattered puddles on the floor from where something white and milky is dripping from the ceiling. All in all, it's actually a rather peaceful cave despite the nearly oppressive heat dwelling within it. Definitely more appealing than the last one with its bird bones littering the floor and the frogs that stared at her with silvered eyes.  
  
Yachi shudders at the memory and tries to shake away the creeped out feeling it sends snaking through her veins.  
  
She concentrates instead on looking for the flowers she's trying to find, wiping sweat from her brow at regular intervals. It only gets more humid the further in she gets and Yachi whines to herself at the dizziness it begins to bring to her.  
  
She's never been good with heat. It always makes her dizzy, has her wilting and languid and heavy limbed. It’ll be a relief when she finds the blossoms and is able to leave- the light spring air is sure to snap her back to focus.  
  
Or, at least she hopes. It's a worryingly lengthy trip to get out of the forest and back to home. If she's left drained from the heat, it could cause problems for her.  
  
Yachi frowns at the sudden apprehension that ripples through her and hurries her pace, eyes darting around the cave walls and looking for that telltale glow.  
  
She finds it about half a mile further in- the horrifically ugly flowers she's been looking for glowing serenely in shades of relaxing pale blue along a craggy wall.  
  
Yachi sighs in relief and wipes her forehead free from sweat, steps toward them with an almost excited gait.  
  
...and then immediately stops in her tracks.  
  
The heat in the cave triples and the air gets so thick that Yachi nearly chokes on it, the space in front of her suddenly swimming with mist. She barely registers that, though, and instead gets caught up in the sudden fragrance that fills the cave and leaves her trembling.  
  
Musky. Sweet. Hypnotic. It smells like a thousand different things that Yachi loves- the cologne her first boyfriend used to wear, the perfume a college lover had donned, traces of vanilla and oak and leather and cinnamon. It should be disgusting and cloying and have her covering her nose, but the scents all fuse together in a strange, pleasing way and have her nearly whimpering instead, swaying and half-lidded as her mind sluggishly tries to process where the sudden fragrance came from.  
  
She gets so caught up in trying to spot the source that she doesn't notice the vine creeping up her leg until it wraps around her thigh.  
  
Yachi squeaks and jumps, looking down at her leg and gaping at the tendril that had snaked up her body so sneakily. Her heart pounds at the flash of recognition the pink and red striped leaves bring and fear knots in her stomach when another vine slithers toward her, slipping from a crack in the wall.  
  
Oh no. _Oh no._  
  
Lillith Creeper. The cave is home to a _Lillith Creeper_.  
  
A gasp chokes itself from Yachi and, in her panic, she forgets her studies and tries to rip her leg from the vine’s hold. Thorns spike up along the tendril in response and tear into her calf and thigh- pricking her sharply and making her cry out in pain. It morphs into a moan halfway through, though, when the fragrance in the air strengths and flares, wrapping around Yachi in a thick cloud that makes her mind fog over. She whimpers and drool begins to build in her mouth at an alarming rate, a concentrated compound of lust shooting her straight into a pit of need.  
  
Her knees knock together and the thorns retreat from her skin, the vine’s grip on her loosening as Yachi falls back onto her butt.  
  
Oh, oh this is so bad.  
  
Yachi pants and curls her fingers into her palms, nails scraping over stone and dirt as she stares down at the beads of blood dotting her leg. Already she can feel the plant’s unique cocktail of sedatives and aphrodisiacs seeping into her bloodstream- a heady mix that's going to have her swooning and writhing for the next half hour or so while the plant feeds off of her.  
  
Why didn’t she bring her familiar with her?  
  
Yachi whimpers and tries to keep her lashes from fluttering shut, panting as her addled mind tries to work out how to escape the situation.  
  
Fire. Fire drives away Lillith Creepers. The air is too wet to summon any flames, though, and she doesn’t think she packed the fire-in-a-can that Taketora foisted onto her. Does she have any matches? Maybe Kyoutani left a lighter in her-  
  
_Kyoutani_. She just needs to call for her familiar. He’ll pull her out of this. All she needs to do is...she just needs...she can…  
  
She can do what?  
  
Yachi shivers as a wash of desire runs through her and disrupts her thoughts, whines when vines brush against her inner thighs. They’re so much cooler than the air around her and she can’t help pressing up into their touch, mewling at the small relief that they bring to her.  
  
They feel so _nice_.  
  
A part of her is still panicking and she weakly tries to scoot away from the tendrils, pushing her palms against dirt as she tries to flee. The Lillith Creeper is _not_ having that, though, and wraps its vines around her thighs firmly, not pricking her with thorns again but petting at her with its leaves as if she’s some animal that must be soothed.  
  
Though, she does suppose she is prey to it.  
  
Yachi melts under the gentle strokes of oddly silken leaves and slumps to her side, her head banging against the wall of the cave. The pain is only barely registered, though- her attention gets much more centered on the sudden fluctuation of the fragrance filling the cave, how it twists into something that makes her _moan_.  
  
Cigarette smoke. Oak. Hellfire. Blood. It smells exactly like her familiar in the cave now, exactly like Kyoutani- comforting and familiar and strong in a way the makes her toes curl in her dirt covered sneakers.  
  
Yachi blinks in confusion and whines, turning her head this way and that as if she could suddenly see her familiar standing near her despite knowing it’s not the case. The cave is empty, of course, except for her and the lizards and the Lillith Creeper and Yachi is left with a bottom lip trembling in some sort of petulance and her eyes wet with frustrated tears.  
  
Where is he?  
  
The dwindling logical part of her brain that’s not yelling at her to get it together points out that Lillith Creepers send out pheromone mists that smell _exactly_ like the thing that one is most attracted to in an effort to weaken their prey’s defenses. It points that out and it points out (unnecessarily so) that she has been trying to deny a certain attraction to a certain familiar for _months_ and that, now, she’s really going to have to face it because the scent in the air is _definitely Kyoutani’s_.  
  
Yachi moans and this time it’s not out of lust but embarrassment, her own nose giving her away and forcing her to realize her crush.  
  
Gods, why?  
  
Her embarrassment gets flicked away by a rush of panic when she feels something brush over the crotch of her shorts and Yachi snaps her head down, eyes widening and a sharp inhale taken. One of the vines is trying to snake its way underneath the hem of her shorts, almost impatiently bumping against her inner thigh as it tries to slip underneath her clothes.  
  
Oh...oh no. This is happening. This is happening and if she tries to pull the vine away it’s only going to tear into her with its thorns again and then she’ll be rendered immobile and- oh gods, oh no.  
  
Yachi panics and Kyoutani’s scent doubles down, wrapping around her so thickly that she temporarily loses her already weakened capacity to think. She pants and stares down at the vine, flushes a surely fluorescent crimson as another joins it in its effort to get to her crotch.  
  
She could just go with it, her mind suggests in an almost drunken whisper. She could let the plant feed and then crawl home after and no one would ever have to know. It’s not like the plant will _hurt_ her if she complies and it’s been so very long since she’s had _any_ sort of pleasure.  
  
Somewhere, underneath all the confusion and the haze of lust, Yachi manages to feel shocked at herself for the thought.  
  
Yachi flushes more and sweat trickles down her temples, her neck, her chest. The vines continue their efforts to get to her core and somewhere off in the cave there’s the quiet noise of milky water drip drip dripping from a stalactite into a puddle.  
  
She’s alone in the cave. She’s alone and she doesn’t have any way to fight off the plant without getting completely knocked out by its toxins and she _could_ call for Kyoutani but then he would smell the air and he would _know_ that she’s a bad witch with a crush on her familiar and Yachi can _not_ allow that to happen.  
  
Yachi licks her lips and blinks down at the tendrils nudging at her, knowing in her heart of hearts that the pheromones and the chemicals pumping through her veins may be a factor in her decision to give into the situation but they are not the _deciding_ factor.  
  
She can always blame them if anyone finds out, though.  
  
Not that anyone will.  
  
Yachi takes a shaky breath and reaches down to the vines- gods, she can’t _believe_ she’s doing this; she’s so _awful_ \- to stroke gently over their leaves. The tendrils push against her fingertips and then retreat from her, arching up into the air and swaying almost thoughtfully as their thorns spring out. Yachi swallows nervously at those sharp little points and hopes that the plant will not attack her, hopes that it stays patient enough to understand that she is _complying_ with its desire to feed.  
  
With trembling hands and flushed cheeks and a pounding heart, Yachi begins to strip her clothes off. She makes sure to fling her shirt and bra off first, tossing them to the side and out of the way. The _thump_ that they bring when they hit the ground sends her nerves fluttering again but at this point, her befuddled mind tells her, it’s too late to back out, that it’ll be okay, that _no one will know_.  
  
Yachi shivers despite the heat that’s sending sweat dripping down her body and unbuttons her shorts, pulls the zipper down with clumsy fingers.  
  
As soon as she pushes her shorts to the cave floor, the tendrils begin to vibrate with excitement- their pink stripes pulsing with sudden light and their leaves flattening against them in preparation. They shoot toward her and Yachi hurriedly takes her panties off, making herself dizzy in her haste to keep from getting her underwear ripped and torn.  
  
When the vines twist up her legs this time, they’re warm. It should be unpleasant, it should be a turn off. With all the heat in the air, it should make Yachi want to squirm away. But it feels _good_ instead- comforting with the way it pulses against her skin.  
  
Yachi trembles at the feeling and trembles again when the tip of a vine brushes over her slit.  
  
It doesn’t outright plunge into her. The vine brushes against her and teases with flicks to her clit, wetting itself with the juices flowing out of her. The other vine slithers up her torso and skims across a nipple, brings a mewl from Yachi when it loosely wraps itself around her breast and squeezes lightly.  
  
It already feels like so much.  
  
Some part of her recognizes the fact that it’s been over a year since she’s been with anyone but it gets waylaid by some hesitant eagerness that takes over her when a vine brushes against her lips, when the one skimming over her slit begins to search for her entrance.  
  
Oh, oh this is really happening. She’s so _shameful_.  
  
She’s so _needy_.  
  
Yachi swallows and opens her lips to the vine, lets it slip into her mouth and flutters her eyes shut as the other pushes into her hole.  
  
Warm. So _warm_.  
  
Yachi whines softly around the vine in her mouth and tries to keep from drooling, her attention torn in twain by the tendril eagerly sliding into her core and the vine that’s filling her mouth with an odd, pleasant sort of numbness that’s tinted with the taste of honey and cinnamon.  
  
It’s so overwhelming.  
  
Yachi whimpers and squeezes around the vine buried within her, already pushed close to the point of orgasm simply because of the taboo of the situation, the fog that the plant has pushed her in. She sucks on the tendril resting in her mouth almost encouragingly and it rustles, sliding out from her lips just to slip right back in again. It moves just as the other one does and, simultaneously, Yachi begins to be fucked by the Creeper.  
  
_Gods_.  
  
It doesn’t take but a minute for Yachi to begin moaning, the noise muffled by the vine pushing into her mouth. She moans and her lips grow wet, spit slipping from her lips and dripping down her chin in a soft cascade. The drool tingles when it hits her chest, makes her squirm with the odd sensation that it brings. Normally she’s not into spit and drool and _wet_ but somehow, in someway, it makes the situation that she’s in even _better_ and Yachi trembles when a line of spittle clings between her lips and the vine, when it snaps and falls and splashes onto her stomach.  
  
Oh, this is so terribly shameful and so terribly _wonderful_.  
  
Yachi swallows some of her spit down and shudders when it _sizzles_ down her throat- warm and spicy but sweet and making her entire body light up with an astounding sense of satisfaction.  
  
Yachi pants and her mouth opens wide, tongue lolling out from her lips and brushing up against the vine in instinct. The tendril pulses from it and throbs, begins to ease in and out of her with more urgency. She whimpers when it pushes too far and creeps down her throat and makes her gag but the sensation makes her clench around the vine filling her core and the vine within _writhes_.  
  
Yachi’s eyes snap open at the feeling and she chokes on the tendril in her throat, back arching up as her hips try to roll against the vine fucking her in an effort to chase after the orgasm that is right _there_. A cough and a gasp rip from her when the Creeper retracts its vine from her throat and Yachi is left whining (embarrassingly enough- gods, she didn’t think she was so _lewd_ ) at the loss.  
  
Whining at the loss, at least, until it wraps around her waist and _flips her onto her hands and knees_.  
  
Yachi gasps at the sudden feeling of grit digging into her palms, the sudden presence of dirt against her knees. The vine uncurls itself from her waist so fast she can almost _swear_ she’s going to be left with some sort of burn and she blinks, dazed as it crawls over her hips and creeps toward the other vine still relentlessly burrowing into her.  
  
Oh. _Oh_.  
  
A low moan leaves her as the tendril joins the other and Yachi shakes, back arching and hips pressing into the air as if she were some sort of _cat_ presenting herself to a mate. She must look so _lewd_ like this, so _dirty_ and so _filthy_ with twin vines thrusting in and out of her, wet noises echoing through the cave as her juices _drip_ from her entrance, the tendrils.  
  
The thought of someone stumbling into the cave and finding her like this- panting and flushed and submissive to a lust devouring _plant_ \- makes something white hot shoot through Yachi and she shakes and gasps and rolls her hips back, her entire body trembling as taboo pleasure twists in her veins, as _delicious humiliation_ sends sparks skittering down her spine.  
  
Yachi doesn’t think to whimper but moans instead, loud and in a way that will make her blush with shame later on.  
  
“ _Yes! Gods, please- more_.”  
  
The words are cried out before she can help it and the vines throb in response, hurrying their pace and filling her so completely when another is added to the mix. Yachi feels so _tight_ and so very _full_ and it’s so _much_ with them stretching her and bumping against her sweet spot without mercy and she- and she-  
  
A vine brushes over her clit and Yachi comes with a keen, squeezing tight around the tendrils and rocking back as they push forward, milking the feeling of pleasure and the impossible bliss of orgasm.  
  
Yachi shudders and her arms give out, her cheek smacks against the cave floor as her lashes flutter and as she moans, half-delirious and sated as she tries to catch her breath and push away the bright spots dotting her vision.  
  
The vines don’t stop. Her orgasm only makes them that much eager and they push into her without mercy, drawing out another orgasm before Yachi can really process the first. She whimpers and tries to squirm away- it’s so much, it’s all so much- but the vines wrap around her and hold her tight and in place firmly, keeping her from squirming away as they _fuck_ her until she comes again and _again_.  
  
When the plant’s hunger is sated, Yachi is finally let go and she collapses onto the dirt, crying weakly over too much pleasure and exhaustion and too many overlapping emotions that leave her lightheaded and shaking.  
  
She doesn’t think she’s ever felt so thoroughly sated, so thoroughly satisfied and assuaged.  
  
And she’s like this- drowsy and sleepy and loose limbed and pleased- because of a plant.  
  
A _plant_.  
  
She should be mortified and she knows she will be later but, right now, Yachi is pleasantly exhausted and drunk on lingering bliss, dazed from an abundance of pleasure that she can never, _ever_ let anyone know she indulged in.  
  
Yachi shivers and curls up on the rough floor, wincing at the aching that’s already starting to set into her body and just how much effort the movement requires. She inhales a shaky breath after a moment and lifts her head to look over at the crack in the wall that vines had crept from, finds the tendrils resting in a pile in front of the crevice. They’re fattened now, thick and swollen from where they absorbed her come and the lust and need they drug from her. It’s embarrassing to see just how big they are now but she can’t find the energy to even blush, the decency to display shame.  
  
Well. At least the plant won’t die from starvation now, she supposes.  
  
It takes a few or several minutes before Yachi can push herself from the floor without seeing spots and getting a head rush. She manages, though, and has to wait a bit longer before trying to stand, reaching a hand out to cling to the wall as her legs scream at her when she forces herself up to stand. Juices spill from her as she rights herself and, this time, Yachi manages to blush.  
  
Getting dressed takes ages it seems like and Yachi ends up dizzy enough that worry flits through her over the journey home. The heat doesn’t help and, for just a moment, she considers waiting until she’s out of the cave to get dressed.  
  
But only just a moment.  
  
Yachi pulls her clothes on, struggling with tired limbs and clumsy fingers, and groans when she smells the scent clinging to them, hiding her face in her hands as Kyoutani’s scent wraps around her.  
  
Embarrassing. She can’t believe his scent was the one the Lillith Creeper had produced.  
  
(Such a lie. She still can’t admit it even after what happened)  
  
Yachi sighs and and stumbles toward the gleamblossoms when she’s able, only just barely remembering to put on gloves before picking them and shoving them into her pack.  
  
This potion _better_ work after this little _adventure_.  
  
Yachi huffs to herself but it’s admittedly half-hearted. She turns herself from the gleamblossoms and begins to drag her feet forward, her limbs protesting with each step. The vines stir when she passes but then they plop to the floor again to rest, pulsing with soft light and gleaming with her fluids.  
  
She journeys through the cave but has to stop every so often, only gaining a meager amount of energy when the temperature begins to slowly cool and the humidity in the air lessens in its oppressive presence. Still, though, Yachi is exhausted by the time she reaches the cave entrance, still overwhelmed and shaky and so not up to dealing with Yamaguchi’s messy map.  
  
She’s going to scold herself later for doing so, but Yachi draws on the pitiful store energy she has left and channels it into magic, lips falling open to call out a tired, “Kyoutani.”  
  
Wind whips past her and sends her hair dancing, elastic lost somewhere in the cave and the tips of her hair tickling her sweaty cheeks and throat. Yachi closes her eyes and shivers, true down-to-the-bone exhaustion taking over her.  
  
She sways and her body tips to the side, rushing to the ground as her legs give out.  
  
“What the hell, Yachi?”  
  
She would flinch from the exasperated growl if she wasn’t so tired, would maybe smile at the concern that it hides. Yachi creaks her eyes open instead and lifts her head from Kyoutani’s chest, looks up at him with a bleary gaze.  
  
He arrived just in time to catch her from falling. He always does.  
  
Before her fuzzy mind can even try to string together words to say to him, Kyoutani gathers her up and lifts her, holding her close to his chest and huffing as he scowls down at her.  
  
“You’re shaking,” he all but snaps, voice rough. “And you’re so- why are you so sweaty? Why- _why the fuck do you smell like me? Is that blood?_ ”  
  
Yachi just hums and rests her head against his chest, her fingers curling weakly into his hoodie.  
  
“You’re not going out alone again,” Kyoutani seethes, his arms holding her tighter to him, almost too tightly. “And you’re not doing shit when we get home. You’re getting in the bath and then bed. You got that?”  
  
Yachi nods and sighs softly, lashes fluttering when a shaky breath leaves him.  
  
“Don’t scare me like this,” he orders her, voice quiet.  
  
Yachi tries to mumble something reassuring to him but it comes out in jumble that’s indecipherable to even her. Kyoutani huffs again and squeezes her lightly, his hands tight where they’re holding her.  
  
A moment later Yachi is gone from the forest and from the cave, tired and pleased and smiling as her familiar takes her home and grumbles all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> i ripped gleamblossoms from the skyrim wiki because i couldn't think of anything. whoops.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
